Teaching people to drive a vehicle should not be limited only to good weather, because normal driving usually involves exposure to a variety of weather conditions, including rain, ice and snow, fog, and glare. Glare is usually worse in the early morning, late in the afternoon, and early in the evening. Low sun angles are a short-time problem, and some drivers adjust their travel schedules to avoid driving during peak glare hours. Wearing sunglasses and knowing how to utilize the overhead visors common to most vehicles can significantly reduce the adverse impact of glare caused by sunlight.
Overhead visors are incorporated into most vehicles, and are obviously useful for blocking or reducing glare. However, a primary source of glare is sunlight reflecting off the hood of a vehicle. Because conventional overhead visors are located at the top of the windshield, they are entirely ineffective for blocking or reducing glare reflecting upwardly from the hood into a user's field of view through the windshield. Although skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward overhead visors for reducing glare produced by sunlight, little effort has been devoted toward ways to reduce glare caused by sunlight reflecting off the hood of a vehicle.